kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Maimaigoon
Maimaigoon is a massive monster version of Escargoon that appears in the 88th episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Shell-Shocked. He was created as the result of a replacement shell that Escargoon received as a gift from King Dedede through Nightmare Enterprises, unknowing of its capability to turn him into a monster. Physical Appearance After donning the shell for the first time, Escargoon is engulfed in light as it increases rapidly in size, transforming him into what appears to be a humongous, monstrous version of himself. This form retains Escargoon's same general head shape, but with much spikier teeth and four distinct facial protrusions in place of his normal facial features, resembling more the faces of real snails. He hides himself inside his large silver shell, which features two circular, golden panels on its sides, each with a short crimson spike at their center. After transforming, the shell soon also reveals a pair of silver and gold horns that can generate devastating electrical attacks. Once inside his shell, he shows a glowering pair of shining green eyes and a large and powerful tongue, roughly the same color as his body. History After Tiff's demands that King Dedede replaces Escargoon's shell which he broke, Dedede purchases a trapped replacement from Nightmare Enterprises, enjoying the implication that the shell could turn him into a monster that could defeat Kirby. Following a grilling mishap involving a different replacement shell that Escargoon tried on, he is eventually chased by Dedede to the throne room, where the N.M.E. Sales Guy tells him that he has a present for him, transporting Dedede's gift to him. Escargoon loves it and puts it on, remarking its ability to withstand hits from Dedede's hammer. Not too much later, Escargoon is transformed into Maimaigoon, who instantly attempts to attack Kirby with his tongue. Kirby, captured by Maimaigoon, inhales Dedede's hammer, breaks free, and turns into Hammer Kirby. Kirby bashes Maimaigoon with the hammer but fails to damage him, leaving Maimaigoon capable of fighting back. Kirby tries to damage him again with another powerful hammer attack but fails to leave a dent in the shell this time, too. He then attempts to attack him with a Hammer Swing, but Maimaigoon simply blasts him away with a powerful laser beam generated by his two horns. Kirby finds a chance to attack again and throws his hammer full force at the shell. The hammer gets lodged in Maimaigoon's shell, cutting it clean in half as the monster explodes, leaving a restored Escargoon who flees the scene before he can be seen by any of the other characters. Powers and Abilities Maimaigoon can use his long tongue to attack foes, as well as to draw them in closer so he can eat them. His metal shell is extremely durable, being able to withstand powerful blows from Hammer Kirby's abilities. From the pair of horns on his shell, Maimaigoon can generate energy and fire white lightning beams. Trivia * In the English dub, Tuff remarks that Maimaigoon would have tasted good with garlic and melted butter. Gallery Maimaigoon1.jpg|Maimaigoon prepares to launch another electric shock. Maimaigoon3.jpg|Everyone is shocked to see Maimaigoon. Maimaigoon2.jpg|Maimaigoon's shell splits in two from the Hammer Throw. de:Maimaigoon ja:マイマイゴン Category:Anime Characters Category:Monster Category:Mechanical Enemies Category:Male characters